Raising 'Charming'
by OBseSs3D
Summary: Tells of Prince Charming's childhood.
1. The Message

Author: OBseSs3D   
Title: Raising 'Charming'   
Chapter One: The Message   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. They belong to..er..who **do** they belong to? Author's Note: Please review and critic!!  
  
I don't know if this will turn out to be a good fanfic. But going to give it a try. So please give it a try yourself. Hope you like it.  
  
Some parts you need to have watched Shrek 2 or it'll be a movie spoiler.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother? Happiness is only a teardrop away. How may we bring 'Happiness' to you?"  
  
"Yes, I have a serious problem or I wouldn't be calling—"  
  
The secretary looked up to see a man with a scroll, a messenger obviously, wearing red and gold silk, making him a royal messenger of the kingdom Far Far Away. "Excuse me, I'll have to put you on hold."  
  
"What? But—"  
  
After he had pressed 'Hold' and placed the phone back in its cradle, Fred, the secretary, looked up. "Yes? You have a message for the Fairy Godmother?"  
  
The messenger cleared his throat and then bellowed, "Dearest Fairy Godmother, you are hereby summoned to the kingdom of Far Far Away to act as a judge in the competition, 'Selecting Princess Fiona's future husband and future heir to the throne of the kingdom of Far Far Away'. You will be helping us, the King and Queen of Far Far Away select a future son- in-law and heir to the throne. We will expect you to arrive sometime before next month. The competition is to take place then. Love, the King and Queen of Far Far Away." Now finished, the messenger bowed and presented Fred with the scroll.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like me to escort you back to your horse?"  
  
"No, it's quite all right. Thank you."  
  
-----------  
  
"Fairy Godmother??!!" Fred looked everywhere but couldn't find her. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, scowling.  
  
"**WHAT**, FRED?"  
  
Fred cringed and replied, "Er. The king and queen of Far Far Away sent a message for you." He bowed his head and held the scroll out to her. She looked down at the scroll with disgust and finally snatched it up, unrolled it quickly, and skimmed it.  
  
"It's that time already? Hmpf. I don't know why I should go. That _ungrateful_ toad of a king. I help make him human and this is how he repays me. He _promised_ that I would **somehow** be an heir to the kingdom!" She frowned. "Too bad I wasn't paying attention to him, too absorbed in the delicious," her voice turned dreamy, "**_scrumptious_** fattening fast food placed in front of me." Her voice turned cold again, "I'll have to pay him a visit and see what he plans to do about his _little_ promise." Her face was set in grim determination.

* * *

Please review!! And do you think this is okay so far? 


	2. The Visit

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Raising 'Charming'  
Chapter Two: The Visit  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.  
Author's Note: Please review and critic!! Sorry it took so long. I had half of it done to day I posted the first chapter and just finished the other half. Don't forget to review.

* * *

"Someone get me my daughter, Princess Fio—"  
  
"Ahem. Your Highness?"  
  
"What?! You're supposed to wait until I am done talking to address me, not **interrupt** me!"  
  
"My sincere apologies, Your Highness, but there's a lady outside demanding to speak with you—"  
  
"She can wait! Everyone else who wants to talk to me has to wait. Why should she have special treatment? Come on, speak up!"  
  
"Er. She claims that she's the Fairy Godmother—"  
  
"Well, _why didn't you say so?_ You should've let her in!! Bring her to me!"  
  
"But, Your Highness, begging your pardon, said that she should wait like everyone else requesting an audience."  
  
King Harold's glare shut him up. "Er. Right away." He bowed and left.  
  
-------  
  
"FRED!!"  
  
"Ye..yess, madam?"  
  
"Go find someone to let us in!!"  
  
"But, you heard what the guard said.."  
  
"Do I care what the disrespectful idiot said?! **GO NOW!!** I'm going to see Harold no matter what!"  
  
Fred turned to search for someone who could let them enter to talk with the king when—  
  
"Where do you think you're _going_?"  
  
Fred cursed inwardly. He turned. His heart sunk. It was the guard from before. "Er. Just looking for the bathroom. I really have to go." He jumped up and down. "Had a Super-sized ale. If you could just point me in the right direction—"  
  
The guard interrupted. "Go later. Where's the lady who came with you?" Fred pointed. "The king requests that both of you are let in." Fred rushed over to the Fairy Godmother to tell her.  
  
"Finally! Horrible service here. So unlike the service at Fred's Fast Food. Yummm—err. Stop dawdling, Fred!! We've got work to do!"  
  
She bustled after the guard. "'Stop dawdling, Fred,'" Fred muttered under his breath. "It's you that's dawdling—always daydreaming about food."  
  
-------  
  
"Harold!!"  
  
Harold turned around and held out his arms for a hug. "So nice to see you again, Fairy Godmother!!"  
  
"Shut up and let's get right to the point."  
  
Harold lowered his arms. "Yes, yes."  
  
"What is it I hear about selecting a husband for Princess Fiona? What of your _promise_ to me? How am I going to inherit the throne if your ogre of a daughter marries?! Answer me!!"  
  
"Err. See, uhmm," Harold turned away. _I am dead. Got to think of something fast. Or she'll ruin me—_"Yes, I do have a plan, you know. I am the King after all."  
  
The Fairy Godmother waited, not impressed.  
  
"See, all you have to do is, er, enter your son in the competition. Have him win Princess Fiona's heart and astound the judges. And ta-da! He marries my daughter."  
  
The King was quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes..what a wonderful idea, Harold.. **EXCEPT I HAVE NO SON, YOU OAF!!!!!**"  
  
Harold winced and covered his ears. "Could you perhaps lower—"  
  
The Fairy Godmother glared at him. She paced the room.  
  
"But you are the Fairy Godmother, aren't you?" Fred said.  
  
Harold and the Fairy Godmother turned to look at him. Both had forgotten he was there.  
  
"**Of course.** What are you insinuating?"  
  
"Can't you _magick_ a son?"  
  
The Fairy Godmother's icy look softened and she began to smile.  
  
Then as if Fred had not suggested it, she turned to Harold and said, "Why couldn't I just _magick _a son and have him enter the competition? Isn't that a great idea?"  
  
"Yes, Fred had a—"  
  
"**I** am such a genius!!"  
  
Once again forgotten, Fred scowled. "Damn woman."

* * *

Please review!! =) 


End file.
